marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis (WBN)
| aliases = | type = | alignment = | status = | race = | gender = | nationality = | occupation = | affiliation = | dob = | pob = | dod = 1972 | pod = Los Angeles, California | boo = | height = 4.0 (approx) | weight = | eyes = | hair = Black | relatives = | first = ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #2 | final = ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #2 | creators = Gerry Conway; Mike Ploog | actor = }} Louis was a minor character and antagonist featured in the ''Werewolf by Night'' comic book series. He made a single appearance in ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #2. The character was created by writer Gerry Conway and artists Mike Ploog and Frank Chiaramonte. Biography Louis was a dwarf henchman in the employ of mad scientist Mark Cephalos. He accompanied Mister Cephalos to the Venice Beach home of Buck Cowan in search of Jack Russell. Cephalos knew that Russell was a werewolf and arranged to have a private discussion with him in his car. Louis and he ambushed Jack later that evening, rendering him unconscious with knock-out gas. When Jack came to he found himself hooked up to a machine designed to siphon the supernatural energy out of him and transfer it to Cephalos. Cephalos revealed that he was dying and believed that the energy he took from the werewolf might cure him. Louis activated the device just as Jack tranformed into the werewolf. He broke free and the two began grappling with one another. Louis did surprisingly well against the werewolf's heightened ferocity and succeeded in delivering two punches and a karate chop to him before the battle was over. During their fight, Mark Cephalos emerged from his containment tube with enhanced strength. He succeeded in besting the werewolf in physical combat, after which he elected to leave the private laboratory with Louis. Louis piloted a helicopter and began to fly away from the lab, but the werewolf dove into the cabin, destroying the controls, sending the chopper veering off-course. Louis was unable to right the helicopter in time and it crashed into the Hollywood Hills. Both Louis and Mark Cephalos were killed instantly. Abilities Powers Louis was by all accounts a normal human being and did not appear to possess any superhuman capabilities. Skills * Martial Arts: Louis possessed some level of skill in martial arts, though the exact discipline(s) he studied are unknown. It is unclear what his mastery level was, but he was proficient enough at fighting that he was not only able to hold his own against the werewolf, but seemed to have the upper hand during their brief fight with one another. Part of this could be explained by the werewolf having his strength and ferocity halved after being put through Cephalos' treatment. * Piloting: Louis was a skilled pilot and understood the mechanisms behind flying a helicopter. Notes & Trivia * Louis made an appearance in reprint in ''Essential Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1. * Like many henchpeople in the horror genre, Louis actually referred to his employer as "Master". See also External links References ---- Category:1972 character introductions Category:1972 publishing deaths